Vivienne/Dialogue
Vivienne's dialogue contains a list of conversations she has with her companions. Vivienne and Blackwall * Blackwall: Would you like a silk handkerchief to wipe the mud off your greaves, lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: (Laughs.) It’s just mud! Mud bothers me as much as your clumsy mockery, which is to say, not at all. ─────── * Vivienne: '''Will you put your shield down? The light glinting off it pierces my eyes. * '''Blackwall: Says the woman encrusted in crystals. * Vivienne: They are fine quality crystals. ─────── (If the Inquisitor romanced Blackwall) * Vivienne: Well, you two seem to make each other happy. * Blackwall: And? Surely, you're not ending this on a complimentary note. * Vivienne: I was just wondering how you imagined your future. The Inquisitor and the-- well, whatever you are now. * Blackwall: Ah, I see. You think we're a poor match. * Blackwall: Lady Vivienne, that woman there will stand with Thedas' mightiest because of who she is. * Blackwall: She may choose whomever she pleases, even an undeserving nobody. * Blackwall: Envy her for her ability to love freely, but recognize that envy is what it is. ─────── * Blackwall: I am sorry for your loss. * Vivienne: Thank you. * Blackwall: I do mean it, despite our differences. * Vivienne: You are very kind, but you needn't concern yourself. ─────── * Blackwall: Are you alright, lady Vivienne? * Vivienne: Whatever are you talking about, darling? * Blackwall: In our last fight, I saw you take a blow. If I'd been there quicker-- * Vivienne: Oh, aren't you precious? * Blackwall: I appear to have offended. * Vivienne: No, dear. You couldn't possibly offend me. ─────── * Blackwall: Evidently, I offend you just by existing, Vivienne. What is it you want me to do? * Vivienne: I'm sure I don't know, darling. Do you imagine I spend all my waking hours worrying about your self-improvement? * Blackwall: Look, I wasn't trying to imply that you-- * Vivienne: My dear Blackwall, there's nothing you can do to make your Order relevant to our present situation. * Vivienne: You really must stop assuming everything is about you. It's unbecoming. Vivienne and Cassandra * Vivienne: I'm curious, Cassandra. Why were you not at the Conclave? * Cassandra: Leliana and I were delayed returning from Kirkwall. * (If Varric is in the party)' Varric: '''Delayed interrogating a certain dwarf, specifically. * '''Vivienne '''A rather fortunate delay, it turns out. * '''Cassandra:' I'm not so certain. If we had only... * Vivienne: You must not blame yourself, dear. You have done all you could and more. * Cassandra: '''Thank you. But I suspect I will be telling myself that for years to come. * '''Cassandra: '''You're not from Orlais originally, Vivienne? * '''Vivienne: '''Neither are you, clearly. * '''Cassandra: I ask because of your accent. I would have thought, once you joined the court... * Vivienne: '''That which makes you different can be a burden or a source of strength, my dear. Which is up to you. * '''Cassandra: '''I wish someone had told me that when I was younger. * '''Vivienne: My dear Cassandra, I am impressed with how well organized the Inquisition was in the aftermath of the conclave. * Cassandra: It was chaos. I would hardly call it organized. * Vivienne: Perspective, darling. The chantry hasn't even found the right vestment for issuing a statement on the Divine's death. * Cassandra: Being more flexible than the chantry is not a difficult goal. * Vivienne: Take your victories where you can, dear. * Vivienne: Were you well acquintanced with Divine Justinia, Cassandra? * Cassandra: I cannot claim to have known her well. Few can, except perhaps Leliana. * Vivienne: I envy even your slight acquintance. By reputation she was a formidable woman. * Cassandra: Justinia was a visionary. The grand clerics would never have chosen her had their known her intention. And now they will never find someone to fill her shoes. * Vivienne: Oh, they will, darling. Even if they have to trim off her toes and heels to fit. * Vivienne: I wonder, Cassandra, that you did not put yourself forward to lead the Inqusition while Divine Justinia was forming it. * Cassandra: The Divine wanted a heroic figure all of Thedas could rally behind. * Vivienne: How do you fall short of that description, my dear? Did you not single handedly saved the capital of Orlais? * Cassandra: That was hardly single handed, Vivienne. * Vivienne: Yet still heroic. Many in the empire remember you fondly. * Cassandra: (Laugh), a perception that will last until the moment they meet me, I assure you. * Vivienne: You are too modest, Cassandra dear. To many you're a figure of all! You should make use of that. * Cassandra: I use it in the service of the Inquisition when I must. * Vivienne: But don't seem to enjoy it? You really ought to have more fun, darling. * Cassandra: How is manipulating and bullying people supposed to be enjoyable? * Vivienne: I assure you there are few pleasures comparable to restoring order with one's own hand. * Vivienne: You've done a fine job thus far, Seeker, but you could stand to be... slightly more amiable. * Cassandra: Were you not suggesting earlier I should be more intimidating? * Vivienne: Of course, darling. One must never be too charming or people lose respect. Too intimidating, however, and you'll never be invited to anything. Then you may as well be dead in a ditch. * Cassandra: If I am never invited to another Orlesian salon I will consider that a success. * Vivienne: The game is played to the death, my dear. Like it or not, you are part of it. * Cassandra: Do you actually see me playing the game, Vivienne? * Vivienne: Not now, perhaps, but you could. * Cassandra: Wearing ball gowns and painted masks, decking myself in jewels and courtesying to suitors? * Vivienne: It is a battle, my dear. The armor and the weapon differ, but just as much blood is spilled. * Cassandra: I... never thought of it like that. * Vivienne: You are a warrior, Cassandra. You be one whether you dress in steel or lace. * Cassandra: I've thought about what you've said before, Vivienne. * Vivienne: About my suggestion that you play the game? * Cassandra: The ball at Halamshiral reminded me how much I hate all of it. Me? In a dress? It's ludicruous! (If Cassandra is romanced) * Inquisitor: Don't sell yourself short, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Of course *you* would say that. * Vivienne: He's a man, darling. All men appreciate a touch of skilled artifice. * Cassandra: They can keep their appreciation. I like my armor. (or) * Inquisitor: I'd like to see that. At least once. * Cassandra: Oh not you too. * Vivienne: I suggest a vibrant red, darling. Not too deep in the neckline, mind you. * Cassandra: (Frustrated sigh). (or) * Inquisitor: You don't need to prove anything, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Exactly. I do not trust any event where hating someone isn't an option. * Vivienne: You're not a battering ram, darling. * Cassandra: I am when it suits me. Nobody expects a battering ram to wear a dress. * Vivienne: It's disappointing. But perhaps some battles should be left to those more suited. * Cassandra: My thoughts exactly. * Cassandra: Vivienne, about you and Duke Bastien... * Vivienne: There's no need to tiptoe, darling. * Cassandra: You were together for a long time? * Vivienne: We were, yes. And I will cherish the years we had... * Cassandra: Are you... * Vivienne: More questions? My, are we curious today? Seeking guidance in the matters of the heart? * Cassandra: I only wish to express my sympathy, Vivienne. * Vivienne: It will be fine, dear. * Cassandra: She is also a woman of strong convictions and great faith. * Vivienne: A statement one could make about any wide-eyed lay sister. * Cassandra: She is also an intelligent woman with strong convictions. * Vivienne: Important qualities for whomever takes the Sunburst throne. The Divine stands apart. She must command respect and attention or she will accomplish nothing. Which means we have two fine candidates, wouldn't you agree? * Cassandra: The decision rest in the hands of the grand clerics. * Vivienne: Such modesty. * Cassandra: The chantry needs to change and I would see it done, but... If I am chosen, then I pray it is the maker's will and not ambition that guides me there. * Vivienne: You made quite the impression at the Winter Palace! * Cassandra: Heh, when I punched the wall, perhaps? * Vivienne: Not the most distinguished impression, certainly, but given your discomfort I expected worse. * Cassandra: I did not realize it took so little to exceed your expectations. * Vivienne: Come my dear, there's no need to be touchy. You'll do *far* better next time. * Vivienne: Did you think you could dance with one of the most powerful man in southern Thedas and go unnoticed? * Cassandra: They were all talking, weren't they? * Vivienne: It was on the lips of half the court before the song was done. It... could have take a day or two for news to reach the capital given the disruptions of the civil war. * Cassandra: (Frustrated sigh). Sweet maker. * Vivienne: You weren't aiming for discretion, were you? * Vivienne: I do hope you intend to rebuild your Seekers, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Rebuilding is not enough. I would see the Seekers forged into something greater than what they were. * Vivienne: I'm pleased to hear it, my dear. With the templars all but lost, we need someone to deal with dangerous magic. * Cassandra: I fear the Seeker's time has passed, if there was ever worth saving, it is gone now. * Vivienne: With the templars all but lost as well? The threat posed by dangerous magic still exists my dear. Someone will have to deal with it. * Cassandra: Then let it be someone worth it. * Vivienne: (Sigh). At least the Inquisition has the sense to ally with the templars. When this is all over there will be someone capable with dealing with magical threats. * Vivienne: You know, Cassandra, you've really ought to have armor with gilding. Or dragon scales. Preferably both. * Cassandra: Would that not be impractical? * Vivienne: It would be dramatic, my dear! Half the value of armor is intimidation. * Cassandra: I prefer the half that keeps blades out of my innards, personally. * Vivienne: My dear, Cassandra, whatever persuaded you to bring Varric to the conclave? * Cassandra: I wanted him to testify about the events of Kirkwall to the Divine. * Vivienne: He wrote all of that down, did he not? He didn't need to come in person. * Cassandra: The Divine... also wanted him to autograph her copy of Hard in Hightown. * Varric: What? You've never told me that! * Cassandra: It was a minor consideration. You should feel flattered. * Varric: That our former Divine kidnapped and brutalized her favorite authors? Oh, yes, (laughs), thrilled! * Vivienne: So you are seventy-eight in line of the Nevarra throne, Cassandra. That is... (sigh) rather far off. Even so, many enjoy the idle life afforded my the most distant of titles. You could have been provided with every luxury if you remained in that life. * Cassandra: I am ill suited to finery, Vivienne. Besides, I can accomplish more as I am now. * Vivienne: You pursued duty and responsibility, a part that took you next to the Sunburst throne. Well played. * Cassandra: I tried to do the maker's work. Where I stand while doing so is unimportant. * Vivienne: You must admit, it does help. * Cassandra: You've adjusted to the Inquisition quickly, Vivienne. We must lack many of the luxuries to which you are accustomed. * Vivienne: One does not survive the Orlesian court without learning to adapt, my dear. * Cassandra: (Sigh) Skyhold is hardly the Orlesian court. * Vivienne: You needn't tell me that. We all have our little sacrifices. * Vivienne: I've heard your uncle is a Mortalitasi, Cassandra. * Cassandra: You've heard correctly. Necromancy is not uncommon in Nevarra. * Vivienne: You must understand, the rumours in the South surrounding Mortalitasi... * Cassandra: I have always found the practice morbid. But the stories ones hear outside Nevarra... such fascination reveals far more about the teller than the truth. * Cassandra: You would prefer to have the templars return to guarding the circles, Vivienne? * Vivienne: Of course, my dear. They need better oversight, clearly, but one does not throw away a tool because it was misused. * Cassandra: Few mages would ask for templars in the circle. * Vivienne: Speak to Ferelden's first enchanter. You might be surprised. When abominations ravaged your tower, suddenly the world holds far too few templars. * Vivienne: You must see the value in restoring the circles, Cassandra. * Cassandra: Provided they fulfill their purpose. Too many have suffered since the mage rebellion began. But we cannot ignore the abuses that prompted it. Without change, we risk repeating the events at Kirkwall. * Vivienne: Or recreating its opposite. An overly lenient circle is a comparable threat. Kirkwall is lamentable, but it was the blight misuse of power, not restrictions, that led to the first flight. * Cassandra: I assume your parents were Rivaini, Vivienne. * Vivienne: They were merchants. Originally from deathmead, or so I'm told. * Cassandra: You don't remember? * Vivienne: I was taken to the Ostwick's circle when I was very young. So far as I'm concerned, my life began there. * Vivienne: Cassandra you do know they still tales of the dragon attack at Val Royeaux? * Cassandra: I'm aware. I'm also aware they grow larger with each retelling. * Vivienne: Many yet live who saw it with their own eyes. * Cassandra: From what I've heard from so called witnesses I have to wonder. * Vivienne: You are too modest, dear. You could have parleyed that victory into more than a position at the Divine's right hand. * Cassandra: If I was someone else, perhaps. I simply did what I needed to do. Vivienne and Cole * Cole: You're afraid. You don't have to be. * Vivienne: My dear Inquisitor, please restrain your pet demon. I do not want it addressing me. (If Inquisitor supports Cole) * Inquisitor: He's not doing any harm, Vivienne. * Vivienne: It's a demon, darling. All it can do is harm. (If Inquisitor supports Vivienne) * Inquisitor: Cole, Vivienne doesn't want to talk right now. * Cole: '''She's afraid! * '''Cole: Everything bright, roar of anger as the demon rears. No, I will not fall. No one will ever control me again. * Cole: Flash of white as the world comes back. Shaking, hollow, Harrowed, but smiling at templars to show them I'm me. * Cole: I am not like that. I can protect you. If templars come for you, I will kill them. * Vivienne: Delightful. * Cole: Stepping into the parlor, hem of my gown snagged, no, adjust before I go in, must look perfect. * Vivienne: My dear, your pet is speaking again. Do silence it. * Cole: Voices inside. Marquis Alphonse. * Cole: "I do hope Duke Bastien puts out the lights before he touches her. But then, she must disappear in the dark." * Cole: Gown tight between my fingers, cold all over. Unacceptable. Wheels turn, strings pull. * Cole: He hurt you. You left a letter, let out a lie so he would do something foolish against the Inquisition. A trap. * Vivienne: Inquisitor, as your demon lacks manners, perhaps you could get Solas to train it. * Cole:'Nugs are kind, Almost everything is bigger than they, but they're still happy. * '''Cole:'If you hold out your hand, they will nuzzle it. It's how they call you "friend." * 'Vivienne:'Remember, Inquisitor, the harmless-looking ones are always the most dangerous. * 'Cole:'Nugs aren't dangerous. * 'Vivienne:'I was not referring to nugs. Vivienne and Dorian * '''Vivienne: '''I presume you know what they'll say about Corypheus, Dorian? * '''Dorian: Darkspawn? Madman? Relic of an unwanted past? Don't keep me in suspense. * Vivienne: They will say he is Tevinter. * Dorian: *sarcastic voice* No! * Vivienne: I am aware you claim to be here to counter that. But the damage is done. * Dorian: '''I'm not here on behalf of my nation's reputation, Vivienne. I'm here to do what is right. * '''Vivienne: If only more of your countrymen felt as you do. Vivienne and Iron Bull * Iron Bull: '''You know, Viv, you're not bad with that staff. * '''Vivienne: '''You will address me as Enchanter Vivienne, court mage of the Imperial Court, or Madame de Fer. Not. Viv. * '''Iron Bull: '''Oh, right. Ma'am. Sorry. Ma'am. * '''Vivienne: Hm... yes. "Ma'am" works as well. * Vivienne: Iron Bull, did you clean your weapon after the last fight? * Iron Bull: Er..., no. Odds are we're gonna be killing something again in a few minutes. Besides, the bloodstains are good for scaring enemies! They see a big messy blade and they... you know. Argh... I'll go clean it. * Vivienne: Thank you, darling. * Iron Bull: Yes, ma'am. * Vivienne: I wonder what sort of eye-patch we should get you. You cannot go shirtless in front of the preeminent nobles of Orlais. Let us see... * Iron Bull: Hey... I had a shirt in Halamshiral! * Vivienne: In Halamshiral, you have a blade of cheap iron. When I am done, you will shine like a gleaming dawnstone saber. * Iron Bull: Wait, no! No way you'll putting me in some puffy sleeve crap. * Vivienne: Of course not, darling. Puffed sleeves would waste those magnificent shoulders. Purple coat, tight at the waist, slashed with silver, emerald accents. Open at the collar to accentuate your chest. Every woman will want you. Every man will want to be you. * Iron Bull: Well... alright. Tell me more about the coat. * Vivienne: Now, Bull, the steps of the dance of six candles? * Iron Bull: Wait a minute! I know what this is. You're screwing with me because you look like a Tamassran. It's the whole "authoritative female" thing. Plus, that hat with the horns... you've been playing me. Well, I was trained by the Ben-Hassrath. You think I don't know how to handle manipulation? * Vivienne: Bull, step step turn... * Iron Bull: (Sighs.) Step, shuffle, spin... ...ma'am. * Iron Bull: Are you sure you're not "maybe", just a little bit Tamassran, ma'am? * Vivienne: My dear, I don't think there is such a think as a little bit Tamassran. * Iron Bull: Alright, point taken. But you're pretty tall for a human. Maybe there was a qunari there a few generations back. * Vivienne: Bull darling, I wear high heels and tall hats. Fashion is not so far, as far as I know, a demand of the Qun. * Iron Bull: You've got a point there. Usually the Qun doesn't even demand pants. (If the Inquisition sided with the templars) (If the Inquisition sided with the rebel mages) * Iron Bull: Your views of magic don't quite match with what I was taught about mages outside the Qun. * Vivienne: Life is a series of necessary restrictions, Iron Bull. The small minded beat against every wall they find. The wise learn to make the most of the options they have. * Vivienne: I have heard of the life of the Saarebas, Iron Bull, but I'm curious about your viewpoint. * Iron Bull: It's sad, mostly. The magic appears late in childhood just like it does for you folks. Some kids going years learning to be a baker, or soldier, or builder and then one day... that's all gone. * Vivienne: You sounded as though you pity them. * Iron Bull: Well... yes. In theory, they're no different from anyone else. The Tamassrans -- and the Ben-Hassrath, protect everyone from their own mistakes. They're people too, just serving the Qun, but too many Qunari are afraid of them. * Vivienne: Not you, though? * Iron Bull: No. Everyone who takes that burden and lives a good life with it has my respect. * Iron Bull: So ma'am, what do you think of Skyhold? * Vivienne: Why do you ask? * Iron Bull: Well, I don't know crap about magic so if the Veil is thin, or its weak against demons somehow, I can't tell. * Vivienne: It needs gold caps on the towers, painting in the courtyard, and a great deal of soap. * Iron Bull: Ah. Got it. * Iron Bull: Alright ma'am, I get that Skyhold needs a fresh coat of paint. * Vivienne: At the bare minimum. Ideally we could have the battlements enameled or... sheathed in marble. * Iron Bull: But it looks good, right? With that silhouette, it's just daring somebody to try to attack it. * Vivienne: This is the limitation of your upbringing under the Qun, darling. Skyhold must not only unnerve potential foes -- it must entice potential allies. * Iron Bull: Well, that's why we have you and Josephine, ...and apparently marble sheets. (Spoilers for Wicked Eyes, Wicked Hearts) (Spoilers for Here Lies The Abyss) (Spoilers for Here Lies The Abyss) (Spoilers for Here Lies The Abyss) * Vivienne: I understand that under the Qun, mages are tightly controlled to protect others from their power. * Iron Bull: You don't need to worry. I have no intention of trying to leash anyone. * Vivienne: I never worry, darling. A leash can be pulled from either end. * Iron Bull: I thought mages in Orlais didn't fight. You're more than capable with combat magic. * Vivienne: Mages in Orlais do not fight without permission, my dear. Some are better at gaining permission than others. * Iron Bull: So, ma'am, with the magic, do you prefer fire, or lightning, or cold, or what? * Vivienne: The proper tool for the proper task. Fire reminds an enemy that you can destroy everything around. Lightning puts the fear of the Maker into her. Cold makes her think you implacable, while spirit energy conjures fears of demons. * Iron Bull: I like cold, cause it freezes them, and then they break into little bits when I chop them in half. * Vivienne: That's fine too, dear. * Iron Bull: So mages in the Circle really have to defend themselves against a demon? * Vivienne: As part of our Harrowing, we must prove we can defend against possession, and thus are no danger to the world. * Iron Bull: (Grunts.) Demons. That's messed up. * Vivienne: Don't worry, my dear. Should we encounter demons, I will protect you. * Iron Bull: So what's it like shacking up in the Circle? * Vivienne: Excuse me? * Iron Bull: Well I assume people do it. And you're people. So, you have to have... I mean... come one, with those... just forget I ask. * Vivienne: I shall. * Vivienne: Iron Bull, stop picking at that scab or it won't heal properly. * Iron Bull: I know! But the scab will look amazing! You see, it already sort of look like a wyvern's... (sighs.) I'll just put the bandage back on now. Sorry, ma'am. * Vivienne: Thank you, darling. * Vivienne: My dear, Iron Bull, stand up straight. You're slouching like a sulking child. * Iron Bull: I keep smacking my horns going through doors. * Vivienne: Darling, you are in no danger from a door beam. Just watch where you're going. * Iron Bull: I... may have done it a couple of times on purpose. To see if I can knock the frame loose. * Vivienne: I confess, Iron Bull, I had assume you would not be comfortable fighting alongside a mage. * Iron Bull: We use Saarebas when we need to. * Vivienne: That is hardly the same. * Iron Bull: No, ma'am. Fighting with you is more like hitting an enemy while a dreadnought pounds their front line. All fire and smoke ahead of you -- half the enemies already on the ground by the time you get there. * Vivienne: So, I am a qunari dreadnought? * Iron Bull: I... er... didn't mean to offend you. * Vivienne: Not at all! I am Madame de Fer. * Vivienne: Tell me, Iron Bull, is there anything I can do to assist you more effectively in combat? * Iron Bull: Err... no? No. I'm good. * Vivienne: You do so much fighting at the front. I would help, however I may. If my skills can weaken your opponent to make your fight easier, please let me know? * Iron Bull: Well, nobody fights well when their clothes are on fire. But honestly, I do really like the ice. Whatever works for you though. Ma'am. * Vivienne: I'm always happy to help. * Iron Bull: I assume that... between living in the Circle and... wherever you live in Orlais, you don't get out much, ma'am. * Vivienne: It is somewhat uncommon, yes. * Iron Bull: Enjoying the great outdoors? * Vivienne: The next time we make camp I intend to construct a bath. I need you to find me fresh water. * Iron Bull: Yes, ma'am. * Iron Bull: So, ma'am, what does the Circle know about Fade rifts and such? * Vivienne: Very little. No mage of the Circle had encountered anything like this before the Breach. * Iron Bull: Well, that's reassuring. * Vivienne: I think gold inlaid with glowing lyrium and amethyst. * Iron Bull: Oh. I didn't thought about it like that. Ma'am. Vivienne and Sera * Sera: I've heard things about you, Vivi. * Vivienne: '''It is properly: Madame Vivienne, official mage to the Imperial Court. * '''Sera: Yes, that's what I heard. Not the title, the snotty bit. * Vivienne: However shall I recover from your condemnation? * Sera: '''You're still doin' it! Can you even shut it off? * '''Vivienne: For you, my dear? No. Vivienne and Solas * Vivienne: So, an apostate? * Solas: That is correct, Enchanter. I did not train in your Circle. * Vivienne: Well, dear, I hope you can take care of yourself, should we encounter anything outside your experience. * Solas: '''I will try, in my own fumbling way, to learn from how you helped seal the rifts at Haven. * '''Solas: '''Ah, wait. My memory misleads me. You were not there. Vivienne and Varric * '''Varric: '''Your accent's not Orlesian, Iron Lady. Where are you from originally? * '''Vivienne: I was born in Wycome, if you must know. * Varric: You're a fellow Marcher? * Vivienne: 'Wycome is a ''civilized city-state. Unlike some. * '''Varric: Yeah. Starkhaven is pretty much a collection of howling barbarians. * Vivenne: '''Which is just slightly less foul than Tantervale. * '''Vivienne: Am I to understand, Varric, that you knew the apostate who destroyed Kirkwall's chantry? * Varric: Unfortunately, yes. * Vivienne: What could he possibly have hoped to accomplish with such madness? * Varric: Exactly what he got: a whole lot of innocent people killing each other. * Vivienne: I take it he's no longer on your Wintersend gift list. * Varric: Depend. Does a flaming sack of bronto dung count as a gift? * Vivienne: Only if you tie it with a silk ribbon, my dear. * Vivienne: You know, Varric darling, I read your Hard in Hightown. * Varric: You did? Seriously? * Vivienne: '''Most of the Imperial Court did. It was in fashion a few winters ago. * '''Varric: '''Just how much gold is my publisher stealing from me? * '''Varric: So, enchanter to the Imperial Court. That's a fancy title. * Vivienne: How very observant. * Varric: Why aren't you holed up with the Empress at Halam'shiral? * Vivienne: Grand Duke Gaspard laid siege to the city while I was attending to business for the circle. * Varric: Lucky for you I guess. * Vivienne: The circle shattered, the empire is at war, and the Divine is dead. Only an imbecile would consider this lucky. * Varric: You've got to have a few good stories about the court -- intrigue, scandal, seductions? * Vivienne: I do. But it doesn't necessarily follow that I would share them. * Varric: Not even an amusing anecdote? You don't want a chance to bring someone down or boast a little? * Vivienne: Not to you, darling. Where's the benefit there? * Vivienne: Do say whatever you're thinking, darling. If you hold it in any longer your face will split apart. * Varric: No, no, I don't want to bother you. * Vivienne: It's your face. * Varric: It's just... I was wondering how you got your nickname: Madame De Fer. * Vivienne: It was bestowed by a Marquis, sadly no longer with us. * Varric: Alright, that's a good one. I'm writing that down for later. * Vivienne: Am I to understand that you... are writing a book about me? * Varric: Well, it's just notes right now. * Vivienne: What kind of book is it? * Varric: I was planning on a political thriller: some backstabbing, power grabbing, maybe a murder or two. The Winter Palace was kinda inspiring and uh... apparently I got plenty of readers there. I've never really done an Orlesian serial. It's a gamble but, you never know. * Vivienne: And what role do I play in this thriller of yours? * Varric: Actually, (nervous laugh), you're the villain. * Vivienne: (laughs.) * Varric: Alright, how much trouble am I in for this book? * Vivienne: Don't be ridiculous, darling. Why would you be in trouble? * Varric: For the villain thing? * Vivienne: Not at all! I find it delightful. * Varric: Seriously? * Vivienne: My dear, if I didn't want for people to fear me, I wouldn't dress like this. The book is perfect. * Vivienne: Varric darling, what manner of villain am I in your novel? * Varric: You're the, er, scheming duchess? Coldly manoeuvring her political rivals into a trap. * Vivienne: Yes, but what am I wearing? You are not going to describe me in anything less than the latest fashions are you? * Varric: I'm... going to spend the next few weeks researching Orlesian gowns, aren't I? * Vivienne: Yes, my dear. And my mask should be inlaid with opals. * Vivienne: How many chapters will this book be, Varric dear? * Varric: Well the first one will come out in twelve chapters. * Vivienne: The first one? * Varric: I've read enough Orlesian fictions to know you never tell a story there in fewer than three complete books. They think you're just warming up after one. * Vivienne: And what happens to the scheming duchess in the first book? * Varric: Are you asking for spoilers now, Madame De Fer? * Vivienne: Hints, darling. Not spoilers. * Vivienne: You've never answered my question, Varric darling. * Varric: You still want hints on how my unfinished serial will turn out? * Vivienne: I'm providing you with details of Orlesian court life. Shouldn't you owe me something in return? * Varric: I already gave you a big one, Iron Lady. * Vivienne: Oh, really? * Varric: Really! If the book is a trilogy what are the odds the villain can be defeated in book one? * Vivienne: Mmm, that will do. * Vivienne: Tell me, Varric, who is the protagonist of this serial? * Varric: You know, we're so far into spoiler territory right now. I think I better stop talking. * Vivienne: Come now, darling. You can tell me. * Varric: Not on your life, Iron Lady. The best way to ensure a book never finish is to tell someone your entire plot. * Vivienne: Aren't you rather wealthy to be dirtying your hands like this, Varric? * Varric: Nobody told me there is a cutoff. Besides, Iron Lady, you're not poorer than me. * Vivienne: I just don't see any profit that would motivate a member of the Merchant's Guild to fight. * Varric: I don't know -- not being killed by rampaging demons seems to be as good as gold to me. * Varric: I have a serious question for you, Iron Lady. * Vivienne: I can hardly wait. * Varric: In the Imperial Court, if someone use the wrong fork at dinner, is that worse than death or just social suicide? * Vivienne: It's impossible to say, my dear. Anyone who is ever so mis-stepped would (be) stabbed to death with the proper fork. * Vivienne: I can't understand, Varric, that someone born into wealth and power would choose to live like a peasant. * Varric: Let's be fair, I live like a rich peasant. * Vivienne: You ignore your peers and spend your time amongst laborers and criminals in taverns. * Varric: Hah, I wish. These days is all outposts and marchings. * Vivienne: You know perfectly well what I mean, darling. * Varric: Look. All those things you like about nobility: power, wealth, notoriety -- those are the things I hate about it. * Vivienne: You have a very peculiar taste. * Varric: Heh, just wait until you meet my friends. * Vivienne: Varric darling, what's the name of your tailor? * Varric: Why? I don't think he makes anything in your size. * Vivienne: I want to send a sternly worded letter. * Vivienne: I suppose you support the Chantry as a business decision, Varric? * Varric: Oh, it's more of a personal decision. * Vivienne: Really? You can't be one of the faithful. * Varric: I don't like seeing them explode and destroy cities. Faith's not really a big factor there. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues